


What is Love?

by mooneral



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, F/M, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Model Kim Mingyu, Seventeen - Freeform, kpop, seventeen au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooneral/pseuds/mooneral
Summary: Kwon Jihyun doesn't understand the whole deal with boys and relationships. That is, until she meets Kim Mingyu.





	1. The Courses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a summary of the courses I had planned for them to study.
> 
>  
> 
> *Title and description is still a work in progress*

 

_Everything in this story is made up._

 

Kwon Jihyun (20) - Computer Science and Programming Major, Photography Minor - faceclaim: kkmmmkk on Instagram

Kim Mingyu (20) - Acting Major, Cinematography Minor 

Kwon Soonyoung (21) - Dance Major, Performing Arts Minor

Jeon Wonwoo (21) - Literature and Creative Writing Major, Screenwriting Minor

Lee Jihoon (21) - Music Production Major, Music Recording Minor

Choi Seungcheol (22) - Business Major, Entrepreneur Minor

Yoon Jeonghan (22) - Art History Major, Art Minor

Hong Jisoo (22) - Medicine Major, Health Minor

Xu Minghao (20) - Dance Major, Fashion Minor

Wen Junhui (21)  Acting Major, Dance Minor

Lee Seokmin (20) - Performing Arts Major, Musical Theatre Minor

Boo Seungkwan (19) - Performing Arts Major, Musical Theatre Minor

Chwe Hansol (19) - Art Major, Music Theory Minor

Lee Chan (18) - Dance Major, Acting Minor

Jung Jiwoo (19) - Literature and Creative Writing Major, Photography Minor - faceclaim: chayoo_jin on Instagram

Lee Hayoon (21) - Medicine Major, Health Minor - faceclaim: luxxuxx on Instagram

Kim Hanbyul (20) - Architecture Major, Business Minor - faceclaim: nottaproax on Instagram

 


	2. Chapter One

 

Looking down at the overweight textbook that lay open in front of her, she closed her eyelids as they became heavy with just the thought of reading one more sentence. Out of all the courses she could have majored in, she chose Computer Science and Programming and it was at times like this that she suddenly regretted it. After letting out a heavy sigh, she finally opened her eyes and looked up, closing the textbook and pushing it away from her, realising that the deafening silence of the convenience store she worked at was doing nothing to help her stay awake and instead, making her even more tired. 

Kwon Jihyun looked over her shoulder at the plastic black clock that was on the wall behind her and sighed once more. Only one hour to go before she could leave and go home to sleep; she was excited just thinking about the softness of the bed that was waiting for her back at her house. During the rest of the hour that she had left, Jihyun only had to serve two customers and although she was thankful it wasn't more, she still felt irritated as she scanned their items and recited the total amount with an obvious fake smile on her face.

When Jihyun arrived home around ten o'clock she barely had time to hang up her coat and put away her shoes before an energetic Shiba Inu named Cujo started to jump at her, pawing at her legs and shirt to get her attention. Jihyun finally broke out a smile and kneeled down to rub the dog on his head, her stress seemingly melting away just at the sight of her most precious thing in the world. Jihyun had adopted the Shiba Inu when he was a puppy after moving into the house she now shared with her best friend.

"Ah, the rare smile of Kwon Jihyun." Came an amused voice from in front of her. Jihyun rolled her eyes and looked up, seeing Kim Hanbyul makeup-less decked out in her favourite pair of pyjamas and her hair messily in a bun. Jihyun stood up and rolled her eyes. Jihyun had befriended Hanbyul their first day at college orientation. At first, she didn't want to be friends with the taller girl due to the fact that Jihyun didn't like people and was so use to being by herself that the thought of finally having a friend kind of scared her a little bit. However, Hanbyul made her realise that having friends wasn't all that bad and Jihyun could proudly say that she had some of the most amazing people she has ever met as her friends thanks to Hanbyul.

"Hardy ha-ha."

Hanbyul smiled at her friend. Jihyun looked briefly around the room, not finding the Goldador named Zyler that Hanbyul had adopted at the same time she had adopted Cujo and suspecting that he as already upstairs. Both were puppies when they were brought home and so it was easy to learn them to be friendly with each other; despite the small problem of Cujo already wanting to protect Jihyun from Zyler starting from the first week they were both brought home.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hanbyul told her smiling, giving Cujo a short rub on his head before she left to go upstairs to her bedroom.

Making sure to lock the door and turn off the lights downstairs, Jihyun yawned and made her way upstairs with Cujo running past her and entering her room before her. She dropped her backpack in front of the bed and made her way to the en-suite bathroom to brush her teeth and do her nightly skincare routine. Jihyun had always been told since she was a young child by her ex-super model mother that if she didn't take care of her skin and body  then she wouldn't turn out like her and Jihyun had always wanted to be as pretty as her mother was and so despite how tired she sometimes was, she would always make sure to do her daily morning and nightly skincare routines. Sometimes, when she was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open, she wished she didn't care so much about looking pretty. However, growing up she had always been complimented about her looks and her whole family were never far from being in the public eye and so she held a lot of pressure to always look her best unless she was in her home alone. 

The college cafeteria was crowded as per usual. Jihyun never liked eating there due to the number of students that practically fought each other for not only the coffee and food, but for a seat at a table. The only reason she did eat in there was because sometimes it would be the only time she could hang out with her friends before at least one of them had to run off and do work. It was easy to spot her friends once she had bought her food and started to look around for them. They always seemed to be at the same table and she never knew how they managed to pull it off. Besides, if they weren't sat at the usual table then it wasn't hard to spot the five handsome angels she was friends with. The five boys garnered attention wherever they went and when Jihyun had first started to be friends with them, she was slightly intimidated. 

"You look miserable." Kwon Soonyoung says to her once she sits down opposite him. He was a boisterous, chubby cheeked boy that loved to dance and make people laugh. He was the one that had introduced Jihyun to the other five boys after meeting her at a party one night and becoming quick friends. Jihyun didn't know what her life would be if she had never met Soonyoung and Hanbyul as they gave her confidence to be herself and she loved them for that. 

"Will one of you be my model?" She asks, gripping the ends of the plastic blue tray that her food was on. It got silent and the five boys all glanced at each other before Soonyoung smiled apologetically at her.

"We had literally just stopped talking about how much work we were swamped with." He tells her, looking down at his tray of food because when Soonyoung felt guilty he couldn't look people in the face.

"We're really sorry, Jihyun." Yoon Jeonghan tells her sincerely. Jeonghan had a habit of acting like a devil in the disguise on an angel because despite whatever he did wrong, he only had to give the right person a perfect smile before he got away with it. Jihyun pursed her lips, thinking for a second before sighing and leaning back in the plastic chair. She knew that Hanbyul would never agree to be her model and she didn't like talking to people outside of her comfort zone and so had no one else she could think of asking. 

"What about asking Han-" Chwe Hansol, a passionate art major that could always be found scribbling in a notebook, started to ask before she cut him off.

"No. She would never." She looked over at the half-American boy who had already gone back to stuffing his face full of pizza while simultaneously drawing in the notebook he had been carrying around for the past month.

Jeon Wonwoo and Wen Junhui were the names of the two other boys that had somehow decided she was cool enough to be friends with them. Unless you didn't get to know Jeon Wonwoo, you would assume that he always looked cold and had the personality of an inanimate object when that was far from the truth; he was soft and warm and always had good book recommendations. And if you didn't know Wen Junhui, you would just assume that he was a Chinese native that flirted too much when Junhui was a sweet, loving guy who only tried to do his best for himself and everyone around him.   

For the next two hours, the six of them talked, laughed and annoyed each other until they all had to start leaving to either attend class or go work on an assignment. It took a while for Jihyun to decide whether to go to library and work on her assignment for her Computer course or leave it for another day and head home to spend time with Cujo before she had to do adult things. As much as she really wanted to go home, she decided that it would be best to at least start the essay before going home and forgetting about it until the due date was around the corner. 

 

Jihyun had just gotten in from walking Cujo that same night when she was ambushed by a smiling Hanbyul, who held up a semi-professional poster advertising a need for a model in front of Jihyun's face. Confused, Jihyun took it from her best friend's hand and looked at it, her face contorting into that small frown it usually did when she focused or thought too hard. "Since I'm the best friend in the entire world, I made these to help you with your photoshoot problem." She explained with a small shrug.

Jihyun quickly took Cujo off his leash and hung it up, doing the same with her coat and shoes before she turned to Hanbyul and said something. "I have to pay them?" Is her first question as she looked more closely at the poster. 

"I don't think anyone would want to do it otherwise." Jihyun looked up at her with her usual small frown still on her face. "Your family is one of the richest in Asia, you can afford to pay some poor college student 111,700 won to model for you." She says teasingly. Jihyun rolled her eyes and walked into the living room, letting herself fall into the cushions on the right side of the grey fabric couch. 

"I told you. I don't like using my family's money." Hanbyul was quick to sit beside her, a small amused smile on her face because she knows that Jihyun doesn't like to talk about anything financial, but loves to tease her about her family background. 

"You didn't say that when your parents started to rent this house out with mine for us." Said Hanbyul teasingly. Jihyun looked disinterested at her friend.

"That's different. They wouldn't listen to reason and did it anyway." Hanbyul did know. That was why she liked Jihyun so much. No matter how tough and strong she seemed, Jihyun would never flaunt around her money intentionally.

"Ji, taking a _little_ bit of money out of the monthly allowance your father puts in your account will not even make a scratch." Jihyun didn't say anything. "Do you want a model for your shoot or not?" She quizzed, tilting her head to the side. 

"Fine." Jihyun sighed and stood up. "You're right. If you need to persuade a college student to do something, give them money." Hanbyul nodded and smiled at Jihyun who looked back down at the poster still in her hand.

"You didn't have to do this for me." 

Hanbyul shrugs and smiles, picking up her phone casually. "I knew you would never agree to make them yourself."

"Thank you. You're the best." Jihyun smiled, playfully knocking her knee into Hanbyul's before walking to the stairs. 

"I know." She shouts back as Jihyun is halfway up the stairs to seek sanctuary in her bedroom.


End file.
